Miracle
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: After IWRY Buffy finds she's pregnant and an enemy becomes and ally.
1. Weird Feelings

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Miracle. However that means nothing cause I'm not rich like Joss Whedon. Grrrr.

Pairings: Spuffy, Bangel friendship

Summery: After IWRY Buffy finds out she's pregnant. An old friend becomes an unlikely ally.

Buffy entered her dorm room and threw her bag on the floor. The bus ride from LA had been too long. Her chat with Angel was… hard among other things. She never realized how hard it would be to see him face to face again.

After her meeting with Angel she went back to her father's house and had dinner with him. She couldn't wait to get out of that house, her dad's new girlfriend was such a spoiled brat. And the fact that she was only two years older than Buffy herself didn't sit well with the slayer.

Now she was back home and she wanted nothing more than to lay in bed and get some much needed sleep.

**_"That's a good sound. Thump thump."_**

_**"It feels pretty amazing."**_

Buffy woke with a start. _That was a weird dream._

Buffy got out of bed and headed to the showers. She'd had this strange feeling since leaving Angel's office and she hoped a nice shower would wash it away.

One Week Later

Giles' Flat

Buffy walked in and noticed Spike sleeping on the couch. Giles was no where to be seen. "Giles." Buffy called softly. "Giles are you here?" She asked a little louder.

"He went to the market, luv." Spike answered from the couch.

Suddenly Spike sprung into a sitting position in the couch and stared at her. His eyes grew big and he leapt up off the couch and moved towards her. "You're knocked up." He said with a laugh.

"What, Spike what are you talking about?"

"You're knocked up, luv." Spike told her.

"Spike you're being ridiculous I am not…" Buffy stopped in the middle of her sentence. She thought about how she'd been feeling weird ever since her talk with Angel. "Oh my god… I am pregnant."

"So… Parker…" He looked at her.

"What… Spike what is it?"

"Parker isn't the brat's dad. The poof is."

"What?"

"My grandsire, his scent is all over you. The great big poof knocked you up" Spike said with a laugh.

"Spike what the hell are you talking about? You know that vampires can't procreate. Besides we haven't been together like that since my seventeenth birthday."

"I don't know how, but what I do know is this kid is Peaches."

"How?"

"How the hell should I know?" He replied. "Guess Watcher man has some hard work to do."

"NO! Spike you can't tell Giles. You can't tell anyone. That means no phone calls to LA. This stays between me and you until I figure out what I'm going to do."

"Aren't you going to tell the big poof?"

"Not now, not until I'm one- hundred percent sure that this is his kid."  
"Pish tosh, you know the kids his."

"I need time to think. I need to see a doctor."

She turned around to leave but then stopped and faced Spike. "Don't tell Giles I was here. Please don't say anyth8ing about this to anyone Spike." She pleaded.

Spike took one look at her pleading face and knew he couldn't deny her this. He only nodded.

Buffy smiled and left.

UC Sunnydale Free Clinic

"Mrs. Summers, we've gotten your results back and you are almost one month pregnant." The doctor told her.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked worriedly, even though she knew the answer already.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Thank you doctor." Buffy said as she left the room.


	2. Comfort In An Unlikely Place

Buffy got back to her dorm room to find it empty. _Willows probably in class now_. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. _I've got an hour before my next class._ She thought as she laid down on her bed.

**_"Human coordination leaving something to be desired."_**

_**"No, it's perfect." **_

Buffy bolted up in bed panting. "What the hell?" Buffy looked around the room. The sun had set only moments ago. She got out of bed to change when she noticed a note from Willow.

_Buffy,_

_Hey when I got back you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. Xander, Anya and I are going to the Bronze, if you want to meet us there._

_Willow_.

Buffy placed the note on the desk and left.

Giles' Flat

"Hey Giles." Buffy said as she entered the small condo.

"Hello Buffy, is there anything I can help you with?" He asked coming out of the kitchenette.

"Actually I need to talk to Spike." She said turning to face the vampire who was lounging on the couch.

"Hello Slayer."

"Hey Spike, can we talk?" She asked the vampire.

"Sure, lets go outside." He said getting up from the couch and grabbing his coat, as he followed the slayer out.

Outside

"So luv, what is it?" Spike asked as they strolled towards Restfield Cemetery.

"Well I went to the doctors today." She said.

Spike stopped and looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"It's been confirmed. I'm pregnant and your theory on who the dad is may be right too. I'm a month pregnant. Doctor said the baby was probably conceived around Thanksgiving." She told him.

"Do you know how?" He asked her softly.

Buffy looked down and whispered "No".

"We'll figure it out." He said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Buffy looked at him and bit shocked and confused. "Why are you helping me?" She asked, tears threatening to spill at a moments notice.

"Many reasons." He said cryptically. When he didn't continue, Buffy just nodded.

"So luv, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She answered as they continued walking. "I do know that I don't want to raise my child on the hellmouth."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, I want to go back to LA but…"

"But Peaches is there." Spike finished. "What ever you choose, I'll be behind you 100 of the way. I'll be with you as long as you want."

Buffy stopped and looked at Spike. "Thank you." She sighed. The battle to keep her tears at bay ended with her tears wining as she began to cry. "What am I going to do Spike? I'm not even nineteen yet, and I'm going to have a child that in all aspects should not be possible." She cried.

Spike grabbed her pulling her into a hug. "Buffy everything will be alright. You'll get through this, that's what you hero types do." He said stroking her hair.

Spike this is different. This is a child not a demon I need to stop. I can stick wood in vampires and save the world from unstoppable evils but I can't raise a child."

"Luv you can and you will. We'll do it together. Now wipe your eyes and lets kill something." He said with a smile.

Buffy smiled back. "Okay, let's go kill some of your friends." She said with a tint of humor in her voice.


	3. Telling

After patrolling with Spike, Buffy went back to Giles' place to talk to her watcher.

"Umm… Giles? Can I talk to you?" She asked nervously fiddling with her hands.

"Oh course Buffy, what is it?" He asked leading his charge towards the couch.

Buffy took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ "I'm pregnant Giles."

Giles just sat there, looking like some sort of fish. "umm… uh huh. Have you…well are you sure?"

"Yes. I went to the campus clinic earlier today." She told him.

"And… well… dare I ask… who is the father Buffy?"

"I…I don't know." _Angel! Angel, the love of my life is the father._ Her head and heart screamed to tell him, especially after the look of total disappointment that crossed his face after hearing that.

"How…how do you NOT know who the father is?" He asked. _I thought she was better than that._

"Well… there was this party, and I got REALLY drunk and… well I was missing Angel and… bad decisions come when you really miss someone and… well… I kind of woke up in someone else's bed." She told him lamely. _Angel was human for a day, I don't know how, but he was and we mad love for hours and now I'm carrying the one reminder of our love._

"Well… what do you plan to do?"

"I can't… I can't have an abortion. I mean… yeah I'm young and I don't know who the father is… but… I may never have a chance to have a child later on in life cause I may be… well you know dead. I'd really like to keep it and raise it." She told him. _I can't get rid of Angel and my child. This is the only piece I have left of the man I love._

"I guess arrangement can be made. What does your mother have to say about this?" _I can't believe she is too happy with this. _

"Umm… actually I haven't told her. Only you and Spike now." She told him.

"Spike!"

"He only knows because he… smelled it." She shook her head. "Don't ask."

"Smelled… anyway… when do you plan to tell them?" He asked.

"Soon… probably tomorrow." She stood up. "Umm… Scooby meeting tomorrow afternoon?" She asked.

"Sure thing, I'll see you in the morning." He told her, standing to lead her out the door. "Be careful on your way to your room." He said shutting the door. _Dear lord._

AN: Thanks to all the wonderful reviews for Chap 2.

Spiked-gurl

MsHellFire2005

Anj4eva091403


	4. In between

Months passed and Buffy told her friends, leaving out the 'It's Angel's' part. She just told them she knew who the father was, but didn't want to tell them. Oh course they were shocked and hurt that Buffy wouldn't tell them who the father was, but they got over it.

Joyce flipped and told Buffy that she didn't want any part of this child's life.

Faith awoke from her coma and made amends. She and Buffy (or Spike) would patrol regularly. The Scoobies all excepted her back, some reluctantly. Giles resumed his watcher duties, unofficially.

Buffy and Faith found good friends in their sister slayer and were close. Spike and Buffy did a complete three hundred and sixty degree turn around and were the bestest of friends.

It was decided that after Buffy gave birth she and Spike would leave Sunnydale and move to Los Angeles. Before that Buffy and Spike would live with Giles.

Buffy stopped patrolling a few months into her pregnancy. Angel still had no idea she was pregnant, let alone with his kid. The only person who knew who the child's father was, was Spike.

After a few months Buffy began to have very vivid dreams in which Angel was human. After a while she realized they were more than dreams, but memories. She cried for weeks. Spike was there for her through the whole thing.

"Buffy luv, you ready?" Spike asked as he finished putting the last things in the DeSoto.

"Yeah." She replied handing Spike the baby. Her name was Miracle Summers O'Connor. Spike told her that Angel's last name was O'Connor when he was human, so she named her with her fathers last name. She even put Angel's name on the birth certificate. Now she was leaving her friends, who were more family than her actual family, to raise her daughter.

"Call me when you get a chance Buffy." Willow said as a tear slide down her cheek.

"I will." Buffy said through tears of her own as she hugged her best friend.

"Take care of yourself Buff." Xander said giving her a quick hug.

"I will."

"You know you don't have to go. You can stay with me for as long as you'd like." Giles told her for the billionth time since she told him she was pregnant.

"I know and thank you for the offer." She said hugging her watcher, who was more of a father than her own.

"Hey B, take care. Go have that normal life you've always wanted." Faith told her sister slayer.

Buffy just smiled. "Take care of them, and yourself. Don't hesitate to call us if you need help Faith. I may be a mom now but I'm still a slayer and I know how hard it can get on the Hellmouth."

"I will B."

After Buffy and everyone shared their 'goodbyes' and 'I love yous' and Xander threatened Spike, Buffy, Spike and Miracle Summers O'Connor set out on their new lives.

AN: Short I know, but I just needed to keep the story flowing.


	5. Cursing and Loving

Three Years Later

"Spike!" Buffy yelled as she entered his room.

Spike flew out of his bed and faced a pissed off slayer mom.

"What have told you about cursing around Miracle?" When all she received was a confused vampire she continued. "Miracle just called the mailman a 'stupid git'."

Spike's lips curved into an 'O'. "Luv am sorry, it must of just slipped out."

"One day my hands gonna slip a stake through your chest."

Spike go up and walked over to her. "Come on luv, you forgive me?" He asked giving her his puppy dog eyes.

Buffy softened. "Yes, just be careful what you say around her. She repeats everything she hears."

"I will pet. Come on, the suns down and I want to make it up to you two." He said moving into the living room. "Miracle come here."

"Yes Spikey?" The three year old asked her 'big brother' as she bounced into the room.

"Want to go to the mall?" He asked picking up the little girl. She was a beautiful mix of her parents. She had dark blonde hair and green eyes that sometimes turned brown like her fathers. She had her parents strength and energy. She had her fathers broodyness and intelligence and inherited both of their stubbornness.

"Can we have ice cream too." She asked him. Her green eyes pleading with him.

"Of course munkin."

"YAH!" She jumped down from his arms and ran to her mother. Mommy, mommy, we're getting ice cream."

"Okay honey, go to your room and get ready."

"Okay mommy." She said as she ran to her room.

Buffy turned to Spike and walked to him pulling him into a hug and kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what luv?" He asked bewildered.

Buffy kept her arms around his waist. She leaned her head against his chest. "For everything, you've been so good to Miracle and I, even though you didn't have to. You've been with me from thick through thin. You've been like the missing piece of a puzzle, that was my life, and I love you for it. Thank you. I know that that will never be able to repay you for all that you've done, but that's all I can give you right now."

"Luv you never have to thank me. I've done all this because I wanted to . I love you and Miracle, you know that. You two have given me purpose again. I've always enjoyed taking care of beautiful, strong, women." He finished with a smile.

Suddenly Buffy and Spike felt a small body wrapped around their legs, they looked down and saw Miracle.

"I love you guys." She said meekly.

Buffy and Spike looked at her and smiled. Buffy pulled away and Spike picked her up. "Shall we?" He asked the little girl.

"We shall." She said giggling. She loved the way her big brother treated her like a big girl. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek whispering in his ear, "I love you big brother."

AN: I know short, but you guys got two short ones in one day, so it should count at one big one. )


	6. Ice Cream and Heartache

Mall

"Spikey, can I have Chocolate Fudge Mint Chip?" the little girl as at she pulled at his duster.

"Anything for you munkin." He smiled.

"She your daughter?" the cashier asked.

"No dat's my big brother." Miracle answered for Spike.

"Oh how cute."

"Thanks." Spike replied and gave Miracle her ice cream. "Come on kid, let's find mommy."

Buffy was sitting at a table waiting for Spike to get back with her ice cream. She felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach, a feeling she hadn't had in years, a feeling she only got when 'HE' was around.

"Buffy?" She heard a voice behind her. 'HIS' voice. Buffy turned and came face to face with, "Angel."

Hi, How are…" he was cut off by a little girl rushing to Buffy, and ice cream cone in her hand, and an all to familiar voice yelling 'Miracle' behind her.

"Spike?"

"Angel." Spike said calmly. He handed Buffy her ice cream. "Her you go love."

"Thanks Spike."

"Mommy, who's dat?" Miracle asked pointing to Angel.

"Miracle honey, this is Angel. Angel his is Miracle, my daughter."

"Hi", the little girl said shyly as she moved closer to Spike.

"Hello sweetie", he said to the little girl. He then turned to Buffy. "So Buffy… how have you been?" Angel asked as though this news wasn't as shocking as it was.

Spike looked at Buffy. He could tell she wasn't ready for this. "Luv, its getting late and I need to go patrol." He looked at the yawning little girl and picked her up. "And our little Miss over here looks tired."

Miracle laid her head on Spike's shoulder, nodding and yawning at the same time.

"Okay um…I have to go. It was good to see you Angel. Bye." She turned around to Miracle and stretched her arms out. "Want to give Spike back his arms?"

Miracle just shook her head no. "Can I stay Spike?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course munkin. Come on luv. Bye Angel."

With one last look at Angel they left.


	7. Choices are sometimes hard to make

"Munkin, go get ready for bed. Mommy and I will be there to tuck you in, in a few." Spike said to the little girl. She only nodded and scurried off.

Once she was one Spike turned around to Buffy, who hadn't spoken since they left the mall. "Buffy luv, are you alright?" he asked, moving toward her.

Buffy just nodded. She looked up at Spike, "I'm fine." She lied.

Spike just glared at her.

"Spike please, I don't want to talk about it." She told him, before turning around and heading to Miracle's room.

Spike followed close behind. "Luv don't do this, don't shut me out." He pleaded.

"Spike stop it." She said leaning over and kissing her daughter's forehead. She then turned and exited the room heading towards her own.

Spike followed and shut the door behind him.

"Buffy, luv don't shut me out." He said softly.

Buffy turned around and faced him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh luv." He said as he pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into his chest.

"Spike, he was there. I saw him and I didn't say anything. He still doesn't know Spike. He still doesn't know that…" she hiccupped a sob. "That he has a daughter."

Spike just held her. When Buffy's sobs quieted she moved away from him and sat on her bed. Spike sat down next to her and waited for her to speak.

"Spike what am I going to do?" She asked.

"Honestly, what do you WANT to do?"

"It depends on what your asking. Are you asking me what I want or what I know is right?"

"We both know what's right luv, I'm asking what you want."

"I want…I don't know. I want him to know he has a daughter. I want Miracle to know her father." She looked into his deep sea blue eyes. "But I don't want to lose you in the process."

Spike just looked right back into her green orbs. "You wont, not ever. No matter what you choose, I'll be behind you one hundred percent. Just like I was the first time and just like I'll be forever." He said placing his hand on top of hers.

"Thank you Spike, god thank you so much."

"No need, I love you and Miracle, Buffy. I wont leave you, ever. No once can make me go but you two, not even my poof of a grandsire." He leaned over and kissed Buffy lightly on the forehead. " I love you Buffy. I'll never leave you."

"I love you too William."

They embraced for a while just enjoying each others company. Spike pulled back and looked at her. "What are you going to do about Angel?"

"I guess the thing I should have done four years ago. Tel him." Spike just nodded his head in understanding. "Spike I'm scared." Spike was the only person she could tell that to.

"Why?"

"What if he hates me?" She asked, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Never going to happen Buffy. That man love you more than life itself. Literally."

"Spike I kept his daughter away from him for four years. A child who in all sense should not have even been possible." She put her head down. "What if he doesn't want us?" she asked after a long pause.

"I doubt that but if he doesn't, we'll deal. You'll still have me." He told her.

Buffy just looked up and smiled.

Angel Investigations

Buffy walked into the Hyperion Hotel mid afternoon the next day. She left Miracle at home with Spike. She needed to tell Angel before she told Miracle.

"Hello, may I help you?" A soft female voice called.

Buffy looked up and saw a young brunette with glasses. "Oh umm… I'm looking for Angel…I'm…"

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned around and saw Cordelia coming down the stairs. "Hey Cor."

"Oh my god. It's been so long. How are you?" the tall brunette asked as she gave the blonde a hug.

"Yeah it has, um… Cordelia is Angel here? I need to talk to him. It's kind of important."

"Sure. He's upstairs, his room is 217."

"Thanks." She said before heading up the stairs.


	8. Confessions

Buffy stood outside of Angel's room. She knew she had to tell him, she just didn't know how. Without even realizing it she had knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Buffy opened the door slowly and walked in. "Angel." She called out.

"Buffy." Angel said coming out of his bedroom.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Okay", he said sitting on his couch.

"Umm… okay see this is something I should have told you a few years ago, but see I chickened out." She took a long breath. "Angel, Miracle's our daughter."

Angel looked hurt and surprised at the same time. "How did Spike… I mean vampires…"

"What? Spike? No, I mean, yours and mine. Not Spike and mine."

Angel went from confused and hurt to extreme disbelief. "That's not possible. We haven't since…"

"Thanksgiving of '99."

Angel's head snapped up _She isn't supposed to remember that._ "How?" was all he could ask.

"I remember." She told him.

"How?"

"I don't know. I started having dreams of you being human after I found out I was pregnant and Spike some how knew it was your child, before I even knew I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, hurt evident in his voice and on his face.

"To many reasons." He just looked at her. "Angel you gave up humanity for me. A chance for us to do and have all the things we wanted. If you couldn't be in the sun with your daughter and do normal dad things, well I though I'd hurt you more. Besides I didn't want you coming back because you felt obligated to."

He started to protest but Buffy cut him off. "Don't try to deny it Angel. You always try to do the noble thing." He just nodded knowing she was right.

"Still, don't you think I had the right to know?"

"Yes Angel I wrestled with this decision for eight months and four years after that. Everyday."

"Was it Spike? Did Spike tell you not to tell me?"

Buffy just looked at Angel sadly. Spike was the one who wanted Angel to know. "No he didn't. He told me that I should. Every time I asked him what I should do he always told me the same thing. He would tell me… 'I know he'd love to be a part of Miracles life and yours. He loves both of you, but no matter what you choose I'll be there for you.'" She told him.

Angel absorbed this all in. _Spike wanted me to know?_ "Are you two in love?"

"I don't know. I mean we love each other but not what we had. Spike and I have like a brother/sister type love. I do know that no matter what happens here today with you, he's not going anywhere. He's been a great friend to me."

Angel nodded. Spike had been there and had done his job. He took care of his family, he loves his child and his soul mate. "Are you and Spike involved?"

"Sometimes." She told him. She refused to lie to him anymore. "We get lonely. Sometimes we get drunk but its not an everyday thing. He treats me as though we were dating. I treat him the same way. We have a weird friendship. Sometimes we don't even get it." She laughed a little.

"Does she know?"

"That you're her father?" He nodded. "No but she knows about you. She knows you're a vampire. I just told her that you couldn't be with us, that you wanted to protect us, but she doesn't know that you're her father. I wanted to tell you first, just in case…"

"I case of what?"

"In case you didn't want to be with is. If you turned away. I can handle it, but I don't think she could."

"Buffy of course I want to be with you, both of you."

"I'm glad but understand the Spike's not going anywhere."

Angel nodded. "I understand. Is that why he was being so civilized with me, because of you?"

"It's more than that. I mean he knows how much I hate it when he makes fun of you and stuff, but Spike doesn't speak badly of you because he didn't want to give Miracle the wrong impression of her father." She moved and sat next to him on the bed. "He's really changed. He's told us things about you I didn't know. In fact it's because of him that Miracle's last name is O'Connor."

His head snapped up. "It is?"

"Well you are her father. Your name is on the birth certificate. We put Angel instead of Liam though. I hope that's alright."

"Of courses, I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" She asked him nervously.

"Tonight?"

"If you're free."

"I'd love to."

"Great, here's my number and address." She said jotting it down on a piece of paper. "Say around seven o'clock." She said with a smile as she handed him the paper.

"Great." He replied with a smile of his own.

"I should go. I have to head to work. I'll see you tonight." She said as she left the room.

"Bye." He called out behind her.


	9. Dinner Time

Buffy and Spike's Apartment.

"So when's the poof getting here?" Spike asked as he checked the chicken in the oven.

"He's getting here at seven and stop calling him that Spike. I told him you were civilized now." She said as she put the spaghetti into the pot of boiling water.

"I'm sorry luv. I'll be nice." He said giving her a hug.

"Spike!" Miracle yelled from her room.

"Yes munkin?"

"Come here."

"Be back luv." He said giving Buffy a kiss on her cheek and then turning to head to Miracle's room.

Miracle's Room

"What is it munkin? You okay?" He asked as he stepped into her room.

Miracle was standing in the middle of her room in her underwear. "Spike I don't know what to wear."

"Aw luv, anything will be fine." He said as he went through her closet. Finally he pulled out a light blue sundress. "Here put this on."

She took the dress. "Spike what if he doesn't like me?" She asked as she pulled the dress over her head.

"Why wouldn't he? You're a beautiful little girl. Besides I told you he loves you already. Why are you worrying?"  
"Spike I'm scared. What if he leaves us again? I want a daddy. I have a mommy and a big brother. I want a daddy." She said as she grabbed her hair brush and handed it to him and she sat down in front of him so he could brush her hair.

Spike sat down behind her and brushed her hair. "Luv don't worry about it. The second he sees you he'll love you." He finished brushing her hair.

Miracle turned around and hugged him tightly. "I love you big brother." She told him quietly.

"I love you too Miracle."

"I love both of you." Buffy said from the door.

Spike waved her towards them and draped an arm around her when she sat down on the bed besides him.

The door bell rang.

The three got up out of the bed and headed towards the door. Spike holding Miracle to comfort her.

Buffy opened the door to reveal Angel. "Hi Angel. Come on in."

"Hello Buffy." He said once inside. "Spike. Hello Miracle." He said sweetly to the little girl.

"Angel." Spike said as he extended his hand for a shake.

"Hi." Miracle whispered softly, still snuggled into Spikes arms.

"Dinner should be done in a few minutes. Let's go to the living room."

Angel sat on the loveseat across from Buffy, Spike and Miracle who were sitting on the couch.

"How are you Angel?" Buffy asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Alright and yourself?"  
"Not bad."

Miracle was unnerved by Angel's presence; both Spike and Angel could feel it. Miracle looked at Spike, "Spikey can I talk to you?"

Spike looked at Buffy and Angel. "Sure munkin." He replied getting up from his seat and following the young girl into her room.

Miracle's Room

"Munkin what's wrong?" Spike asked when he closed the door.

She turned around and faced Spike, her big brother, her only brother. "You don't like daddy do you?" She asked.

"Aww honey… see me and your daddy haven't really gotten along since he left me and Drusilla."

She looked up at her brother. Spike had told her the whole story on how they were related. She knew how after her daddy got his soul he left Spike and Drusilla, her sister. She didn't want her daddy to leave her mommy again, she could handle it, she didn't really know him, but she knew mommy loved him very much. What scared her was the idea of Spike leaving her and her mommy. Just the thought of Spike leaving brought tears to the young girl's eyes.

Spike saw her crying and grabbed her. "Come on munkin, don't cry what's wrong?" He asked sitting her on his lap as he took a seat on her bed.

Miracle quieted and looked up into Spike's big blue eyes. "I don't want you to leave us Spikey." She said sadly.

"Where'd you get an idea like that? I'm not going anywhere."

"But…but…you and daddy don't get along, you'll fight and then you'll leave."

"No I won't. The only reason I would ever leave you and your mommy is if you two asked me to leave. I love you and your mommy very much. I'm not leaving." He told her giving her a slight hug.

"We love you too, you know?" She told him as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"She's right you know?" Buffy said from her spot at the door, Angel standing right behind her.

"Come on kid's let eat." She said with a smile as she turned and headed back toward the kitchen.

"Who you calling a kid, slayer?" Spike said in mock offence.

Buffy turned to Angel. "Sometimes I can't tell which one is the four year old."

They just laughed as they followed the aroma of food back to the table.


End file.
